A Heart's True Talent
by AngelBabyGirl
Summary: Robin catches a birdie singing on the roof top and has a brilliant idea. There may be a little BBRae but I don't really know yet :
1. Chapter 1: Letter News

**Hi! It's AngelBabyGirl again. I'm starting to work on the stories that I promised you in my profile. Again, it's going to take a while so be patient. Before you start reading the story, I have to say that THIS IS NOT ASTARFIRE FIC. It just seems like it is because Starfire is in the first chapter. So anyway, here is chapter 1 of A Heart's True Talent.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT UNDER ANY CURCUMSTANCES OWN TEEN TITANS! even though I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1**

Starfire sat on her bed with an envelope in hand. Slowly and cautiously she opened the top and took out a piece of paper. It was the letter she had been waiting for, for three weeks now. It was the letter telling her whether she had gotten into the singing academy or not. She skimmed down the letter and the joy expressed on her face only turned to hurt. Slowly she placed the letter upon her bed and hung her head. She had not made it. She tried her best, going through routines with Robin, even though he assured her he knew nothing of singing. She even hired a private instructor, but even then, she had failed. The letter even told her that.

Starfire stood up from her bed and walked to her door, head still bent so that no one could see the ashamed look portrayed on her face. As the door swished open, she glided into the living room where Cyborg and Beastboy were watching their movie, Raven was reading her book silently, and Robin sat at the island eating a turkey sandwich. She sat down next to him, head still hanging low.

Robin eyed her worriedly, swallowed the bite he had been chewing, then asked, "Starfire, what's wrong?"

"I did not make the academy." Robin sighed silently, the worry disappearing.

"Really? Why not?" Robin already knew the answer. He had to go through the pain and torment of hearing her sing to him for a month just to get an opinion on how she sounded. It was him who suggested she hire a professional instructor.

"It says in the letter I did not make the academy because I failed to comprehend the beauty of true singing."

"I'm sorry, Star."

"It is alright, Robin." Slowly she stood from her seat and headed back to her room.

Robin knew she'd be back to her normal, hyper self by tomorrow, but he couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She had worked so hard to join, only to be crushed into pieces of disparity. He tried shrugging off the feeling and went back to eating his sandwich.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry for the incredibleshortness. I swear the next chappie is longer. Remember R/R or flame, it doesn't really matter which one. But it does matter that you tell me if you like it or not.**

**>C girl**


	2. Chapter 2: A Birdie's Song

**Hiya again. This is chapter 2 of A Heart's True Talent. I hope y'all enjoy this. Please review. I haven't had any yet. : (**

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own on this chappie is the crappie song Raven sings. (I think it's crappy)**

**Chapter 2**

The group was eating dinner. The meal was sweet and sour chicken, and Beastboy had sweet and sour tofu. Robin looked sadly at the empty seat next to him. Starfire had never missed a meal and it was beginning to worry him.

"She'll be fine," Raven said on the other side of Robin. She took a bite of her rice. Robin looked at her.

"How can you tell?"

"She said she wasn't hungry."

"That's what worries me." Raven looked thoughtfully at him and took another bite of her chicken. She chewed and swallowed before continuing.

"We're talking about Starfire here. Last week, Beastboy accidentally spilled water on her. She tried being mad at him, but didn't last an hour."

"Raven, Starfire is depressed. The news wasn't just some accident that she was only supposed to be sad about for an hour. It takes longer than that, but what worries me is all the other times she's been sad and depressed, she always came to every meal."

Raven looked thoughtful again. She took a sip of her herbal tea then continued.

"If it makes you feel any better, talk to her tonight." She took another sip of her herbal tea.

"Yah, you're right. I'll do that."

It was eleven at night and Starfire had still not come out of her room. It worried Robin even more. He had been planning on what to say to her for so long and finally found the right words. He hoped. He sighed and started walking toward her room when he found Beastboy sitting on the steps to the roof, looking through the opening.

"Beastboy, what are you doing?"

"Shh!"

"Um…"

"Shh! Listen!" Robin listened and for a second, and at first he couldn't hear anything. He listened a little longer and started to hear a sweet melody drifting down the stairs. It was a beautiful melody, and he was curious to find out what was making the harmonious music.

He started walking up the steps. "I wouldn't do that, dude."

Robin ignored Beastboy and continued climbing. When he got to the top he saw something and heard something that he would never forget.

The night sky held thousands of bright stars. The night was clear and the moon cast down its rays of light upon the tower. There sat Raven, her legs dangling off the edge of the building and the moonlight cascading down her body. She was the thing producing the soft, beautiful melody.

She sang, "I look up at the sky. Makes me want to cry. All the emotions of the world held in one single place. The stars hold the human race. Don't know how I do it; to keep my feelings locked inside when I need to emit it. Love, such a graceful thing. Hope, it's what lets me sing. Peace, relaxation to the skin. Joy, be the wings upon my wind. Lust, just reach out for me. Caring, come and let me see. So many emotions to explore, but how can I ask for more."

There was a pause and the words tore at Robin's heart. This must have been how it felt for her. He never actually stopped to realize what Raven experienced every day. She couldn't express herself emotionally, so she must express it through song. It made perfect sense. He was about to say something when Raven started singing the last of the song.

"Love, must be great to fell. Hope, tell me can it be real. Peace, relaxation from my fate. Joy, somehow I can't relate. Lust, oh it must be grand. Caring, come and lend me a hand. So many emotions to explore, so may I ask for more."

Robin studied her as she looked down and he swore he could see a tear escape from her eyes. Slowly and quietly, Robin slipped down the stairs only to find Beastboy standing and looking at the opening. He looked as though he were deciding to go up or not.

"She's beautiful," Beastboy said as Robin walked past.

"Yes, yes it is." Beastboy looked at their leader.

"She does this every night. There must be at least a hundred different songs she sings. I haven't heard a repeat yet. I can never find the songs she sings on the internet either. It's weird."

Robin turned and walked toward Starfire's room, all the while comprehending what Beastboy had said.

Robin got to Starfire's room and gently knocked on the door. There was no answer. Since he knew all the member's passwords, he entered in her code and the door swished open.

Robin quietly entered the darkened room. It was freezing and it was all Robin could do to keep from running back out of the room. He saw Starfire laying in her bed asleep. She looked cold as her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms wound around them.

Robin smiled a little before walking over and pulling the covers over her. As soon as he did that, she seemed to relax greatly. He waited a while and soon he could hear the deep breaths of Starfire as she warmed up. He smiled and exited the room, going to his own.

Robin entered his own room and changed and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep instantly. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I told you the song was crappy. so what do y'all think? I NEED TO KNOW! **

**> C girl**


End file.
